Formel Z
by icedragon-dd
Summary: So, hier nur ma ne short story von mir, weils einfach ma was anderes ist (wo hatte ich nur meine Eingebung?)


Bemerkung: Das hier sind ausschließlich Shortstorys. Sie zu schreiben hat echt viel Spaß gemacht. Vielleicht macht es euch ja auch Spaß sie zu lesen.  
  
Formel Z  
  
Guten Tag und herzlich Willkommen meine Damen und Herren, zu einem Wettrennen der Superlative. Wir befinden uns hier im Gelände der Capsule Corporation und warten den Beginn dieses Spektakels ab. Da es noch eine kleine Weile bis zum Start dauert, möchte ich ihnen noch einmal die Teilnehmer und die Regeln ins Gedächtnis rufen. Die Teilnehmer dieses Rennens müssen drei Runden um die Erde fliegen. Es handelt sich aber nicht um gewöhnliche Menschen in Flugzeugen, sondern um Mitglieder der berühmten Gruppe Z. Sie werden nur durch ihre eigene Kraft durch die Luft fliegen. Kommen wir nun zu den Teilnehmern. Zur Zeit noch am Buffet beschäftigt ist unser Favorit Son Goku. Ihm gegenüber der zweite Titelanwärter Vegeta. Wie man aus Gerüchten hören konnte, soll Vegeta Son Goku angeblich nicht leiden können. Doch das kann ich nicht bestätigen. Die beiden Essen nämlich gerade um die Wette. Etwas weiter entfernt stehen zwei junge Männer und unterhalten sich. Auch sie werden an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Ihre Namen sind Son Goten und Trunks. Neben ihnen ist Son Gohan schon fleißig beim erwärmen. Seine kleine Tochter Pan, die auch mitmachen wird, tut es ihm gleich. Kommen wir nun zur nächsten Gruppe. Da möchten wir lieber nicht zu sehr stören, denn Tenshinhan und Piccolo sind noch mit meditieren beschäftigt. In der Nähe des Start und Ziels streiten sich unsere letzten beiden Teilnehmer. C18 scheint mal wieder ihre Probleme mit den Ansichten ihres Mannes Kuririn zu haben. Oder ist es anders herum? Oh, jetzt scheint sich was zu tun. Bulma hat gerade das Gelände betreten. Bulma agiert in diesem Wettkampf als Schiedsrichter. Sie geht auf ihren Hochsitz zu. Nun sitzt sie oben und gibt mit ihrer Pfeife ein Signal. Alles dreht sich zu ihr um. Das Signal bedeutet, dass es nur noch eine Minute bis zum Start des Rennens dauert. Wer jetzt nicht an der Linie antritt, darf den Rest des Rennens zusehen. Darauf scheint es aber keiner von ihnen anzulegen. Sogar C18 und Kuririn hören auf sich zu streiten. Bulma hebt ihre Hand, in der sie die Startpistole hält. Nur noch wenige Sekunden. "PENG" Das Startzeichen wäre gegeben. Sofort erheben sich alle Kämpfer in die Luft und..... Man haben die ein Tempo drauf, sie sind schon fast nicht mehr zu sehen, doch zum Glück hat jeder von ihnen eine kleine Begleitkamera. So können wir jedes ihrer Flugmanöver genauestens beobachten. Noch sind alle Flieger gleich auf, doch nun setzten sich Son Goku und Vegeta an die Spitze. Wir erwarten für die erste Runde noch einige Überholmanöver. Hinter den beiden Top Favoriten streiten sich Son Gohan, Son Goten, Trunks und Pan um die Plätze. Ihnen dicht auf den Fersen ist Piccolo. Schon etwas weiter abgeschlagen sind C18, Kuririn und Tenshinhan. Sie bekommen gar nicht mit, dass die vorderen sieben Wettkämpfer den Turbo reinhauen. Sie zischen ab wie eine Rakete. Doch was ist das? Pan, die noch so gut im Rennen lag, geht in den Sinkflug. Was kann sie nur haben? Schauen wir mal nach. O nein! Die Strecke führt über einen Vergnügungspark. Da konnte sie wohl nicht widerstehen. Son Gohan scheint auch gerade bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Tochter fehlt, denn auch er verliert an Höhe. Meine Damen und Herren, die Teilnehmer haben soeben die andere Seite der Erde erreicht. Sie müssten nun auch bald wieder an uns vorbei kommen. Noch immer führt Son Goku mit einer Haaresbreite vor Vegeta. Und etwas erfreuliches gibt es auch zu berichten: Son Gohan und Pan haben wieder zurück in den Wettkampf gefunden und rollen das Feld nun von hinten auf. Schon haben sie Tenshinhan erreicht und überholt. Dieser guckt sich erschrocken um. Er kann ja nicht wissen, dass die beiden einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht hatten. Und weiter holen sie auf. Als nächster muss Kuririn dran glauben. Auch er schaut erschrocken. Meine Damen und Herren und hier kommen die Führenden nach ihrer ersten Runde über die Capsule Corporation gesaust. So schnell kann man doch gar nicht unterscheiden, wer von den beiden führt. Auch Trunks und Son Goten haben ihre erste Runde beendet. Und auch Piccolo kommt nun über uns hinweg. Den Kameras nach, hat sich Vegeta nun an die Spitze geschoben. Pan und Son Gohan holen nun auch C18 ein, die gerade ihre zweite Runde beginnt. Doch nun wieder zur Spitze, denn da scheint sich eine Katastrophe anzubahnen. Vegeta ist gerade auf die Bahn von Son Goku gezogen und hat ihn abgedrängt. Son Goku versucht natürlich aufzuholen, doch Vegeta verdrängt ihn abermals. Son Goku hat sich nun in einen Super Sayajin verwandelt und zieht locker an Vegeta vorbei. Dieser will das aber nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er hält an und sammelt Energie. Eine Der Energiekugeln trifft Son Goku. Auch dieser hält jetzt an. Vegeta schließt zu ihm auf und hält kurz vor ihm an und schießt weiter. Son Goku muss sich erst mal richtig fangen. In einem kurzen unachtsamen Moment von son Goku greift Vegeta an. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden meine Damen und Herren. Sowas hat man auch noch nicht gesehen. Ein Wettkampf im Wettkampf. Und da ziehen auch schon Son Goten und Trunks vorbei. Beide sehen sehr amüsiert aus. Sie scheinen das Rennen gar nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen, denn schon die ganze Zeit haben sich die beiden unterhalten. Son Goku und Vegeta sind nun in einer Staubwolke verschwunden. Auch Piccolo, Son Gohan und Pan passieren jetzt die beiden Kampfhähne. Und noch eine Meldung meine Damen und Herren: Tenshinhan hat nach einer Runde aufgegeben. Wahrscheinlich sind die anderen Kämpfer zu schnell für ihn. Noch immer im Rennen aber C18 und Kuririn, doch auch sie sehen nicht mehr sehr frisch aus. Man könnte fast meinen, dass Kuririn nur für seien Frau durchhält. Jedenfalls beenden Trunks und Son Goten gleich ihre zweite Runde und gehen auf die Final Lap. Für Vegeta und Son Goku scheint dieses Rennen beendet. Noch immer kämpfen die beiden Streithähne auf der Flugbahn. Und jetzt düsen auch Piccolo, Son Gohan und Pan über uns hinweg, auf in ihre dritte und letzte Runde. Kuririn erreicht gerade Son Goku und Vegeta. Er hält an meine Damen und Herren und beobachtet die beiden. Na wenn das mal keinen Ärger mit C18 gibt, die nun auch auf ihre letzte Runde gegangen ist. Weiter vorne im Feld geht nun Son Goten plötzlich auf Sinkflug. Ah, ich verstehe. Er hat eine Gruppe hübscher Mädchen erblickt. Trunks versucht ihn zurück zu halten. Jetzt verwandelt auch er sich in einen Super Sayajin und schleift Son Goten hinter sich her, der ziemlich unglücklich aussieht, aber in kurzer Zeit das Rennen wieder aufnimmt. Das gab aber Pan, Piccolo und Son Gohan Zeit um aufzuholen. Sie sind nun mit den beiden gleich auf. Vor ihnen erscheinen schon wieder Son Goku und Vegeta, immer noch in ihren Kampf vertieft. Sie sind nun endgültig ausgeschieden, genau wie Kuririn. Apropos, an Kuririns Stelle würde ich aufpassen, denn C18 ist im Anflug. An der Spitze gibt es immer noch ein Kopf an Kopf Rennen unserer Führungsgruppe, deshalb bleiben wir bei dem Geschehen um Son Goku. C18 hat nun den Kampfplatz erreicht und Kuririn gefunden. So wie es aussieht ist sie nicht begeistert davon, dass er das Rennen vorzeitig beendet hat. Und genau das scheint auch C18 jetzt zu machen, denn sie bleibt vor den Kämpfenden in der Luft stehen und schreit Kuririn an, der erschrocken versucht noch kleiner zu werden, als er schon ist. Damit hätten wir 5 ausgeschiedene Kämpfer und weitere 5 die um den Sieg kämpfen. Das Tempo an der Spitzte hat sich noch einmal verschärft, doch alle können dieses Wahnsinnstempo locker mitgehen. Sie nähern sich jetzt der Ziellinie. Noch immer sind sie alle Kopf an Kopf. Meine Damen und Herren ich glaube, das wird ein Fotofinish. Jetzt haben sie die Ziellinie erreicht und bremsen kurz darauf ab und kehren zum Boden zurück. Bulma betrachtet das Zielfoto eingehend. Sie macht es wirklich spannend. Jetzt verkündet sie ihre Entscheidung. Meine Damen und Herren sie werden es nicht glauben. Alle 5 scheinen zur gleichen Zeit über die Linie geflogen zu sein. Damit hat dieses Rennen 5 Gewinner und 5 Verlierer. Unsere Favoriten sind noch nicht mal ins Ziel gekommen. Als Preis winkt eine Grillparty für alle auf dem Gelände der Capsule Corporation. Ich hoffe ihnen hat dieses Rennen gefallen, ich jedenfalls fand es spannungsgeladen und voller Überraschungen. Wir gratulieren noch einmal den Siegern. Bis zum nächsten Rennen! 


End file.
